A Tale of True Love
by CheddarBomb
Summary: A poem written in response to a LotRs Talent Show Challenge. Portrays the truly beautiful love story of an Elf who valiantly tries to prove himself worthy of a beautiful Human woman, despite an evil Witch's efforts to thwart him.


Disclaimer: No profit isbeing made from this poem. I do not own anything even slightly pertainingto LotRs.Written in response to a LotRs Talent Show Challenge. Enjoy.

_ A Tal_১ _of Tru_১ _Lov_১

Woulds't thou now come to my fire, and sit a while with me  
Whilst I spin a tale of beauty fair and pure true love to thee?  
Long ago this happened in an Age of Middle Earth,  
As to a woman a valiant Elf tried vainly to prove his worth.

Radiant as the morning sun when kissing the shining sea;  
Graceful as a fleeting doe, cheerful as a honey bee;  
Voice of kind, uplifting song, sweet face of mellow tone;  
With touch as soft as evening's breeze when day's hard work is done:

These and more were lovely Lillith, of fair and noble birth,  
With moonlight skin and locks of ebony, and smile of perfect pearl.  
Nothing more could Arvan want, no more could he desire –  
In his forest-green eyes for Lillith burned a deep and caring fire.

In the chasms of his heart, howe'er, Arvan shrieked in agony;  
For in his veins rushed Elven blood, but Lillith: Human was she.  
Not only did their laws forbid, but also a secret threat did live:  
Though he loved her, Arvan feared, sweet Lillith did not love him.

For years poor Arvan struggled hard to earn his lover's eye,  
But ne'er would she give her hand, nor answer Arvan's silent cry.  
The hope that once filled Arvan's heart, now shriveled fast away;  
He almost thought he'd lost fair Lillith, when hark! A challenge came his way.

Said Lillith to Arvan, _"My love, I know your passion –  
__Full and blooming, true and strong, burning without ration.  
__Here I set a task for thee, of peril and of strife;  
__If thou succeed, I accept thy ring, and shall become thy wife."_

"_Pray thee, what be'est this task of yourn? I meet it with my life –  
__For to be worthy of thy love, I shalt win any fight!"  
_Said she, _"Go now to the Castle of Witch Malay and there you'll find a faultless jewel,  
__Diamond wrought; resist her spells, bring it to me, and my love confirmed will be for you." _

So Arvan bravely rode away, the promise ringing in his ears,  
And finally gazed upon Malay's spectral haunt of evil years.  
Gloom and death hung thick upon howling wind;  
Barriers of every sort;  
Monsters lurked 'round every bend,  
Blood streamed the castle court.

Lightening struck around his form as into Hell he charged,  
Like Prince in fairytale, no thought of pain nor fear;  
No one could withstand him, not foe of small nor large.  
Then as he went to take the Jewel, Witch Malay herself appeared.

Beauty terrible to behold, clad in dress of silky black,  
Held Arvan rooted in his place;  
He could not tear his gaze from Witch Malay,  
Nor from her golden face.

In darkness cold, she whispered close into his ear,  
_"Why come you to take my Jewel?"  
_Arvan, trembling, whispered back,  
_"To prove my love to my own swoon!"_

Malay, she tossed her curly hair and laughed,  
The sound overran his intellect;  
With shocking touch of fingertips,  
She gently stroked his Elven neck.

A serpent's smile she gave him;  
She forced her breath upon his lips.  
Bound fast in icy claws of power,  
He felt her deep and evil kiss.

Powerless she left him, unable to battle her horrid scheme;  
Triumph shone in her eyes as she pulled away,  
To Arvan she spat, _"Your love is now only a dream,  
__You failed! Your soul is now completely mine!"_

But lo! At Witch Malay's foul words,  
The thought of fair Lillith filled Arvan's heart,  
Strength and anger flooded his being;  
Her iron bonds broke as though made of thin cords!

Love more bright than blazing sun shone through his eyes,  
And he reached for a dagger of Mithril core.  
With a shout of victory, he plunged it into her heart;  
Her staff clattered to the stone, and Witch Malay died.

Arvan grasped the glistening Jewel, and dashing to his mount  
He rode from the confines of dark Castle Malay.  
Only now the black clouds were gone, the malevolent spells vanished,  
And courtyards of stone glittered of crystal, and fresh, sunny dewdrops graced the ground.

Now reaching Gondor, Arvan presented the Jewel to Lillith and asked once more for her hand;  
She knew he had remained true in the face of the seductive Malay;  
Said she to him, _"I know now that you will never turn from me. We will marry,  
__And I shall be the happiest bride in all the land!"_

And so it was, friend, that Arvan the Elf and Lillith of Gondor  
Joined for ever after.  
In the quiet glade of the Mallorn trees,  
With the song of joyous bluebirds echoing their laughter.

A diamond Jewel sat upon her finger, and upon his, a band of gold;  
They sailed away across the sea in the purest wedding bliss,  
And in the setting of the sun, two happy lovers finally shared  
True Love's own sweet Kiss.

_ -- Lauri_১ _Rokkori_১_l, F_১_b. 18, 2006 __ Written for a Tal_১_nt Show_


End file.
